Can You Brake My Mask?
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: Naruto was hurt badly when he was five years old, so the hokage made a decision to send naruto away with jiraiya to become stronger.....i kno this is unoriginal but i tried my best to make it unique, major ooc female kyunaru
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Sandaime-sama do you really think it is wise to let that demon child back into konoha? I don't feel comfortable with that demon being taken back into konoha…" the hazel haired anbi spoke to her superior.

Sasndaime sighed morosely at how the anbu thought of naruto, "Koharu…you have to understand that naruto is doing us all a big favor of keeping the demon at bay…he has to sacrifice his happiness for all of us to be safe."

It's been seven years since I sent that boy away with Jiraiya, I wonder whay kind of young boy he turned out to be…The hokage thought as he took another breath from his pipe.

In the woods of Konoha we can see a two people racing through the trees. The smaller of the two had blonde hair that was slightly long covering his head and bangs that was covered half of his eyes.

The most eye catching feature of the boy was that he had a three line scar, almost like a scratch mark on his left eye. The said left eyes was a deep blood red unlike his right eye that was shocking cerulean blue.

Jiraiya, the one with the long spiky white hair spoke up first to his subordinate. "Naruto, you sure you are ready to go back to Konoha?"

Naruto calmly looked over to his teacher and answered the question with out much facial expression. "Jiraiya-sama, I have to face Konoha one on one or else I would never be able to move on in life."

The sennin sighed at his students calm reply. You see this calm boy we see now used to be a happy go lucky kind of boy that played pranks and was always smiling. Hard to believe eh?

This was until the boys life went downhill. The one day the boy dreaded most his Birthday, it all started unraveling.

* * *

Flashback:

Naruto age 6, was happily trotting down the dark streets of Konoha. That was until some one grabbed him by his right shoulder and banged him against an alley wall.

"Ngh…ow!" Naruto looked up to see the face of his teacher at the academy.

"Sensei?" Naruto looked confused and scared as he saw the metal kunai that was gleaming in the moon.

"So demon, you think its fun killing people eh?" The man, Mizuki hiccupped as the strong smell of liquor could be smelled.

The small blonde winced as the kunai was grazing his soft skin of his upper arm.

"Please! I don't know what you are talking about!" Naruto screamed as the cut strated to burn, sizzling and melting the skin.

The teacher smirked as he hiccupped again, "Aha! You see demon I knew that you would heal normal kunai wounds so I snuck into the interrogating room and got this special torturing poison that would melt and burn the part of the skin that has been cut!"

Naruto winced as another cut was made.

Soon some villagers arrived and started chanting the mant people's name that was killed in the Kyuubi attack.

The more people's name was chanted the more cuts were torn into naruto's small body.

That was until Iruka, Naruto's other teacher at the academy arrived with a horrified look on his usually kind looking face.

The chuunin's blood boiled and he spoke in a tone he had never used before, "All of you shut up! And Mizuki, let go of Naruto!"

Mizuki had a betrayed look on his gface as the villagers chanting stopped.

"What the hell are you thinking rescuing this demon child Iruka! Don't you hate him too? After all HE IS THE DEMON THAT KILLED YOUR BELOVED PARENTS! HE IS THE **KYUUBI!**"

"That's what I thought at first too but then I realized that I was wrong, he is just a poor child that has a demon sealed inside him…he is no the demon, the thing he carries inside is!" The brown haired chuunin defended the young boy.

As the villager s and mizuki tried to gang up on the poor chuunin, Jiraiya appeared and stopped the whole commotion.

After the said incident Naruto was a wreck, he wouldn't eat nor sleep. This is when the hokage sent naruto away with Jiraiya.

* * *

Jiraiya was shaken out of his daze when Naruto spoke. " Jiraiya-sama we have arrived at konoha. The big red gates stood right in front of them and there stood three anbus that guarded the gate.

"State your business in konoha child." One of the anbus spoke to Naruto with an obvious disgusted tone in his voice upon seeing the return of the kyuubi brat.

"I am Jiraiya the legendary sannin and this is Uzumaki naruto, we are here to see the hokage.

The three anbus gave naruto a dirty look as the sennin confirmed that indeed the young boy infront of them was Naruto. The anbus reluctantly opened the gates that welcomed them into konoha.

As they arrived to the hokage;s tower, they knocked on the old red door that held the leaf symbol.

"Come in" the sandaime spoke in his welcoming tone. As the pair entered they were met with the smiling face of the hokage

"Welcome back Naruto." The hokage spoke taking in the changes of the boy. Naruto now wore a white turtle neck top with a long sleeved net shirt underneath it. He also wore gray shorts, black leg bandages, and black fingerless gloves.

"Thank you for welcoming me back to the village…" the answer was calm but then a sudden warm smile spread across the blonde's face. "Jii-chan."

The hokage grinned at the nick name the blonde always called him when he was still a young child.

"So Hokage-sama, why did you suddenly call us back?" Jiraiya spoke also grinning at the sweet atmosphere of the room.

"Well there is this one genin team that is lacking a team member and I though that it would be perfect if Naruto joined that team…so Naruto, do you accept?"

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaha! I rewrote the chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys gave me. I seriously almost started crying sniff sniff. I am really not sure what the pairings should be….is anyone against yaoi? Cause if you are I will not put that on. Please tell me what you want. For now I am going to put both (female) kyunaru and sasunaru(later chapters)Oh and if you have ideas please tell me. :)

'_People thinking or the past'_

**Kyuubi talking**

Naruto talking to kyuubi

"Hokage sama it would be my pleasure…" Naruto spoke. At this Hokage was relieved that Naruto did not hate the village after what they have caused the poor boy.

"Very well Naruto, the meeting of your team will be 7:00 tomorrow morning at the bridge" The Hokage smiled. Naruto bowed and left the office, Jiraiya followed soon after bowing to the hokage and leaving.

** Hey naru-chan are you sure this is a good idea?** The great kyuubi no youko spoke. Kyu- chan I'll be fine, thanx. Naruto spoke softly.

** But kit don't you remember what this village did to you! They almost killed you!**

I know and I will never forget, but there are people who care for me here. And I will do my best to protect them!

** Naru-chan I just don't want to see you hurt again like that. It hurts me to see you hurt.**

Kyuubi….. Naruto smiled softly touching the seal on his stomach.'_ As long as you are here with me kyuubi……I will be okay._

" Ugh kakashi sensei is late again!" Sakura whined. "Hn, sakura you should get used to this by now….." The brooding Uchiha spoke.

"He was saying something about a new team mate coming…..Hey sasuke-kun are you listening?" sakura questioned with her squeaky voice .

'_sigh why do I have to be stuck with sakura of all people right now, she is weak and annoying.'_ Sasuke complained in his mind.

There was a poof of smoke next to them as kakashi arrived. "he he sorry guys! I was looking for my socks!" ahh kakashi always the excuses that doesn't make sense.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ergh kakashi sensei you don't wear socks…..you wear sandals.

Sasuke sighed '_Idiots'_

Then there was another set of poofs as naruto and jiraiya appeared. Can anyone guess why they were late?

"Sorry, Jiraiya sama here went on one of his so called researches….and we had to run away from a herd of angry women…." Naruto spoke as he glared daggers at the sennin, though you couldn't tell since his mask was on. '**pervert' kyuubi sighed.**

Everyone at the seen sweat dropped. '_What the hell ...?' _thought kakashi and his teammates in unison.

" Kakashi sensei is this our new teammate you were telling us about?"_'oooo please take your mask off! I want to see your face! Oooh but sasuke kun you're still the hottest!'_ inner sakura spoke as she drooled over sasuke. Kyuubi was glaring at the girl inside of naruto.

" Sorry I didn't introduce my self earlier…..my name is Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan. And the person next to me is jiraiya sama." Naruto spoke pointing to jiraiya.

"Well welcome to team 7 naruto." Kakashi greeted as he smiled under is mask.'_This is interesting how he grew up, I thought he would despise the village after what happened yet he still wants to become a shinobi and protect konoha'_

Kakashi was snapped out of his daze by Jiraiyas voice" Kakashi I will be leaving so can I trust you with naruto?" the sennin asked in a serious tone.

"Yes Jiraiya sama and please continue with your fabulous story." At this both kakashi and jiraiya blushed.

'_perverts' _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura thought. Jiraiya left with a good bye as he headed out the village so he can go to his so called research

" I guess we should introduce our selves, I will begin. I am Hatake kakashi, my likes and dislikes are not your business and I don't have a dream." Next sakura spoke.

"I am Haruno Sakura, My likes are….(stares at sasuke) And my dislikes are perverts! Sakura glared at kakashi." Then last the Uchiha spoke.

"My name is Uchiha sasuke my likes are strength and Justus, my dislikes are weak people. My dream…my ambition is to kill a certain man.." sasuke spoke with a dark tone.

Suddenly Narutos charka boosted as his killer intent rose. "Did you just say you were an Uchiha!" narutos calm exterior dropped. He grabbed sasukes collar.

"Tell me! Tell me where Itachi is! I have to avenge Lina! Tell mee!" Naruto roared.** Kit! Kit! calm down! Kyuubi screamed afraid to what might happen.**

**TBC**

A/N: Whose Lina and what does Uchiha Itachi have to do with this! Cliffhanger sorry. . I Know this chapter was short and boring but please don't hate me! I will promise to make the next one better!

Kuroi Hane


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Umm sorry for the people who may wanted yaoi but I am officially going to make this fic a (female) kyuunaru fic. Sorry. Now on with the story!

* * *

"What the hell! Uzumaki!" Sasuke shouted. "I am asking you where Itachi is!Tell me!" Naruto roared out.

"Naruto calm down!" A unfamiliar female voice called out. There in front of them was a girl a little older than them with hazel hair and blood red eyes.

"Naruto snap out of it!" the girl screamed, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly. " Naruto its okay calm down it was not your fault….." the girl said soothing words as Naruto calmed down.

"Sorry kyu-chan……I am sorry Sasuke san……I don't know what came over me." Naruto spoke with a saddened tone .

"Hn." Was all Sasuke answered as he fixed his collar. "Okay what the hell was that! And who are you!" Sakura screamed pointing to Kyuubi.

"Umm..errr Narutos friend?" kyuubi said unsure of what she should say. "Where did you pop out from?" kakashi questioned the girl. Sasuke just stared at what was going on and thinking _'What's that kids relation to Itachi, I am the one who is a avenger not him!'_

"Sorry Kakashi san but we have to go now!" Naruto said with a almost pleading voice as he grabbed kyuubi bridal style and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Kakashi sensei I don't think we can trust him to be on our team!" Sakura shouted at the jounin.

" Sakura don't go judging people that easily." Kakashi spoke.' _That girl, she had the same charka as the kyuubi………could it be? No it can't be, I hope'_ he was shaken out of his thoughts by Sasuke.

"Kakashi, he knew Itachi……." Sasuke spoke angerly. "Yes Sasuke and I don't think they are on friendly terms either." Kakashi spoke.

* * *

"Kyu-chan you shouldn't pop out of no where, people might get suspicious." Naruto spoke.

"But. But if I didn't step in, you were going to lose it!" Kyuubi answered." Naru-chan I didn't want to see you like that.." kyuubi spoke with tears filling her dazzling red eyes.

"Kyu-chan don't cry, don't shed tears for me……….I don't deserve it." Naruto spoke hugging her tight.

The truth is that Kyuubi never attacked konoha. She was trying to protect her little sister from konohas chuunins who got drunk and started attacking her sister.

* * *

'_Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Help me!' a whimper of a fox can be heard. Kyuubi frantically tried to find her scent._

' _Kiichigo! Where are you !' kyuubi yelped. Kyuubi soon found her sisters trail .But she saw something she will never forget._

_Their in the middle of the field lay her little sister dead in her own pool of blood . The chuunins just stood around her smirking, happy that they killed a little fox demon._

'_You! You will pay for what you have done!' kyuubi increased in size as tears of blood flowed out of her eyes._

_And thus is how the story of kyuubi started. _

* * *

Both Naruto and kyuubi has a deep scar in their souls that no one can fix, never. The pain etched in their heart forever deep.

* * *

The next morning team seven met at their meeting spot. Both Sasuke and Sakura were glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Sorry guys when the day comes I will tell you, so please trust me." Naruto spoke in a pleading voice.

Narutos voice was full of sadness and hurt. Sasuke and Sakuras face faltered hearing the tone of Narutos voice.

"Naruto……" Sakura was at a loss of words since this Naruto was different from the one that just exploded at Sasuke yesterday.

"Hn Dobe just don't drag us down…" was all Sasuke said. Naruto looked up searching their faces. He smiled.

Soon after that Kakashi appeared and he had his own set of questions for Naruto. But he saved them for later when they got to the Hokages tower .

"Good morning team seven." The Hokage greeted with a smile." I assume you are here to get your new mission?"

" Yes Hokage sama and I have something very important to speak to you about after." Kakashi spoke with a serious face. The Hokage gave him a nod and proceeded to tell them their mission.

Their mission was to get a scroll from the wind country and deliver it safe back to konoha. But there was a twist, they had to steal it back. The scroll originated in leaf country but it was stolen a day ago. This mission was ranked a B class.

" But Hokage sama we are not strong enough!" Sakura whined. " I agree Hokage sama my team is not strong enough." Kakashi spoke.

" Kakashi I know as well as you do that your team is not ready but all the other teams are out doing missions too, I am sure Naruto will be a great help." The Hokage said reassuringly.

" What can this dobe do? Hokage sama, he will just bring the whole team down." The arrogant as always Sasuke spoke.

**What? You little shrimp take that back! Naru-chan can kick your butt any time! Hmph! Kyuubi shouted inside of Naruto.**

Owww. Kyu-chan my ears. Narutos face was pained from the scream of Kyuubi inside him.

"Naruto! Hello any one in there?" Sakura was waving her annoying hand in front of Narutos masked face. Naruto took her hand.

" Sorry Sakura san, I was dosing off." Naruto spoke in a apologetic tone. _Man this guy just gets weirder and weirder each day' _Sakura thought.

The Hokage broke their little conversation." The mission will be assigned for tomorrow so you guys may rest and get to know each other better. Now kakashi come with me."

The genins exited the door except for poor Naruto who got pulled back inside. "Naruto I have some questions for you." Kakashi spoke.

* * *

Kyuubi what should I do? They are going to question me about you. Naruto asked frantically.

**Relax Naru chan, let me take over for now so I can make a better excuse than you okay? The Kyuubi said to Naruto.**

Kyuubi I don't know what I will do with out you. Naruto spoke to Kyuubi with the most kind and warm voice. At this the great Kyuubi no youko blushed madly.

A/N: Ahhh! My hand is tired! I made this chapter long for people who like long chapters :). I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you guys. Narutos past will be revealed soon, so please hang in there! Thank You for your reviews.

Kuroi Hane


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated soon! I'm a freshman in high school right now and there's a lot of Hw! I would like to thank all of you for your reviews but I have one person I really want to say thanx to……Thank you Frost Nova! Thank you, I really needed good advice on writing my fan fictions! From now I will try my best to follow your guidelines and make my story better.

Chapter 4

" Hokage sama, Kakashi sensei, the girl yesterday is one of the girls that I met on my journey with Jiraiya sama." Kyuubi spoke in narutos voice looking at the two. "Why must you ask?" kyuubi questioned the two. "The girl, she had the same charka as the kyuubi, naruto." Kakashi said disbelieving what naruto said. " kakashi san how could you tell? I was right next to her….you must of read my charka signal not hers." Naruot/kyuubi answered. As kakashi was about to protest, naruto cut in.

"Kakashi san, I believe I have to go pack and get ready for tomorrows mission. So please excuse me." Naruto suddenly ended the conversation as he disappeared in a cyclone of leaves. " Kakashi keep a eye on him, I know we can trust him but just to be sure." The hokage ordered kakashi. " Yes Hokage sama, and he might tell us in time ." kakashi left in poof of smoke leaving the hokage in deep thought.

* * *

Kyuubi / naruto reappeared in the hotel room they are staying at. "Kyuubi how did it go?" Naruto questioned kyuubi worried that they found out.** "Relax naruto, I didn't give them a straight answer but I left before they can question further." The kyuubi answered naruto reassuringly." But naruto watch out on the mission tomorrow not to reveal too many secrets you hold.**" Thank you kyu chan, I'll be careful. Naruto spoke, alittle smile gracing his lips although no one could see sense his mask was on.

Kyuubi and naruto fell into a deep slumber awaiting for what is going to happen on narutos first genin mission.

* * *

The sun was glowing in the morning sky as the trees swayed with the cool yet warm breeze. Team seven awaited their instructor at the red bridge. Sakura yawned in the morning air as sasuke was glaring intently at naruto who was leaning against the red railing of the bridge. 

'_hn, finally I can see if this dobe is really strong.'_ Sasuke thought. _'That Uchiha, what is he up to?' naruto thought as he felt the uchiha glaring at him._ There was a familiar charka presence coming near the group. Naruto whispered" kakashi san you're late." "naruto what are you saying? Kakashi sensei is not even here yet." As sakura finished, kakashi appeared, a little orange book in his hand as he was blushing. '_how did naruto know?' the same thought crossed sasuke and sakuras minds._

The mission was going to be a long one since wind country is a bit far away. They would have to camp out the first night and arrive in the morning. The trip so far had no trouble since they were still in konohas boundaries. They camped near a river so they can catch fish and make dinner.

* * *

"Ok guys the first shift for the look out is sakura, then sasuke, and then you naruto." Kakashi told his team. "Hey! Kakashi sensei how about you!" sakura whined. " sakura don't complain at least you have the earlier time." Sasuke spoke." But sasuke kun!" sakura said in her annoying voice. 

"Why (yawn) do I have to do the shift first? Stupid kakashi sensei!" Sakura spoke to her self. " He's just a perverted gray haired…"sakura was rambling until she felt some one in one of the bushes near by._' Oh my gosh! I have to go tell kakashi sensei!'_

* * *

_Narutos dream: Naruto 10 years old_

' _Naruto onii chan! ( big brother) wake up!' a small child with brown hair spoke. ' Nnnn what Lina?' naruto answered. When naruto opened his sleepy blue eyes he saw Lina with a big grin spread across her face. ' I got the best kunai target score in school!' Lina said overjoyed at her accomplishment. ' Wow! Lina I'm impressed.' Naruto answered as a grin spread across his face too. 'Naruto onii chan thanx for helping me practice!' Lina said. ' No problem Lina, I'm aways there for you when you need me.' Naruto spoke. Lina glomped her big brother, both laughing happily._

_Back into the real world:_

* * *

"Naruto wake up! We're being attacked!" Sakura shouted in his ear. In the distance naruto can hear clashing of metals. " Sakura where is the battle taking place?" naruto questioned. " North of us." Sakura answered. They both dashed to the battle field. When they arrived they saw kakashi and sasuke fighting two wind ninjas. 

"Why are you attacking us!" Kakashi questioned between breaths. " Why? Don't play stupid with me!" one of the wind ninjas shouted. " You guys stole back the scroll of sealing from us!" the other said as he was dodging kunais that were thrown by sasuke. "We don't have the scroll!" sakura shouted. "Don't lie child! Who else would steal the scroll from us!" the wind ninja spoke. "If we didn't steal the scroll then some one else must have." kakashi shouted. '_we have to find it before akatsuki gets a hold of it!' _Then a kunai whizzed pass kakashi hitting the wind ninja right in the throat. The wind ninja bubbled out blood as he dropped dead next to his other comrade who was also dead. When kakashi looked at who threw the kunai, his eyes bulged out. There stood uchiha itachi.

" Pathetic shinobis." Itachi spoke with venom. On his back was the scroll of sealing. "Itachi!" sasuke groweled as he threw a kunai towards him. Itachi just stepped aside avoiding the kunai. "Long time no see sasuke." Itachi said . "Itachi hand over the scroll!" kakashi shouted. " kakashi san, another holder of the sharingan ?" itachi questioned ignoring sasukes angry shouts. But a sound of thousand birds chirping caught both of their attentions. Sasuke ran towards itachi as he had the chidore blazing in his right hand.( In my story kakashi already taught sasuke the chidori..)

As sasuke was charging towards itachi he felt a presence behind him. But it was too late, naruto ran beside him as he hit a nerve on sasukes neck that mad the younger uchiha lose conscience. " Naru….to…what the hell…." Sasuke let out a small growl as he was forced to pass out. " Sorry sasuke san, but itachi must die by my hands." Naruto apologized.

" Naruto what did you do to sasuke kun!" sakura shouted as she embraced sasuke. " Naruto, sakura , you guys stay away as much as possible," kakashi spoke. " I'm afraid I can't do that kakashi san……." naruto protested. " Naruto this is no time to arg……" kakashi stood there speechless as naruto took off his mask reveiling his face.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but there was something off with the picture. One eye was blue and the other was a deep crimson. On the side of the red eye there were three scars.( just like kakashis scar exept its three lines.) Sakura stared in aw at his face.

"Itachi do you remember?" naruto said as he felt the three scars crossing his eyelids. Itachi stood on the tree branch staring down at the youth. " You took her away from me…..my sister….and now….." narutos face tilted up looking straight into itachis eyes. " You Shall Pay!" naruto roared charging at itachi with taijustu.

Itachi swiftly blocked narutos punchs and kicks, then he whispered into narutos ear. " Pathetic, you were the one that couldn't protect her ." naruto trembled in anger. " Rasengan!" naruto screamed as a spehere of air appeared. Itachis eyes widened." So you have mastered the rasegan…." Itachi said amused. But that didn't last long as itachi easily dodged the rasengan. Kakashis eye widened as he saw what was coming. He tried to stop itachis kunai coming towards narutos stomach but was too late. Narutos blood sprayed on kakashis face as he saw naruto stumble coughing up blood in the process. Sakura screamed.

A/N: sorry its short but I hope this chapter was good. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I am truly sorry I was caught up in school work ugh. 9 th grade sucks cause I have earth science.: P Well anyways forget about me lets go on to the story, all this takes part in narutos's past.

_The second year of leaving with Jiraiya, Naruto went to a little village, the villages name was kage (shadow). It was a very nice village with very kind people, Naruto felt comfortable for once in his life. He met a eight year old girl by the name of Lina there.She became like a little sister to him, she always smiled at him with kind eyes. They lived together with her mom and jiraiya. They were one big happy family but one day it was gone..._

* * *

_This is the day everything went downhill in naruto's life, the day he lost his sister with his own hands._

* * *

' _Naruto onii chan! ( big brother) wake up!' a small child with brown hair spoke._

' _Nnnn what Lina?' naruto answered. When naruto opened his sleepy blue eyes he saw Lina with a big grin spread across her face.They were sitting down in theshadows of a big oak tree swaying in the waen breeze._

' _I got the best kunai target score in school!' Lina said overjoyed at her accomplishment. _

' _Wow! Lina I'm impressed.' Naruto answered as a grin spread across his face too. _

'_Naruto onii chan thanx for helping me practice!' Lina said smiling._

' _No problem Lina, I'm aways there for you when you need me.' Naruto spoke._

_Lina glomped her big brother, both laughing happily._

_They walked home together holding hands humming little tunes along the way. It was a very warming scene. They were walking watching the sun set leaving red streaks in the sky._

" _Naruto onii chan, I wonder whats for dinner today………I hope Jiraiya sama isn't cooking cause his cooking tastes real bad! " lina said with a grim face._

_Naruto chuckeled agreeing that Jiraiya sama's cooking was truly bad. " Yeah Lina, lets hope your mom cooks today."_

_Naruto and Lina arrived at their house but something was off. The air smelt like blood, a lot of blood matching the red sky above._

" _Lina, stop and stay here. What ever you do, don't come inside ok?" naruto said with a serious tone._

" _But Naruto onii chan why?" Lina asked naruto but he was already gone inside the house._

_But what naruto didn't notice at the time was that he left Lina out in the open for some one to kidnap._

_When naruto entered the house, he fell to his knees at what he saw. Linas mom was hit with a kunai straight through her heart. She laid in her own pool of blood, lifeless eyes widened in fear._

_Jiraiya was next to her, he was alive but barely. Naruto thought that someone strong must of attacked them since jiraiya is not a easy opponent._

"_Naruto… ……save Lina and your self hurry!" Jiraiya said in raspy voice._

" _Jiraiya sama! Who did this to you?" tears streaming down his young face._

_Jiraiya said one word " Itachi…." Then he fell unconscious._

_Narutos eyes grew big hearing the name, Lina was in trouble because she too was a carrier for a demon. The demon of the white mink._

_Naruto dashed towards where he left Lina, she was gone. He looked around looking for his precious little sister. Itachi took her away to take her demon out or worse, make her merge with the demon to make the best tool for the Akastuki._

_Naruto growled, eyes turning red with black slits in the middle. " Itachiiiiiiiiiii!"_

_Naruto followed Linas scent, he soon arrived at a stone cave, he charged in but something attacked him, it was Lina, no the white mink demon._

" _Foolish human, you were too late!" the demon snickered in Linas voice. The demon has taken over lina._

_The worst has happened, naruto must fight his little sister._

" _Naruto kun, it looks like you were too late………." Itachi smirked._

_Naruto dashed out to itachi trying to throw a punch at him but lina or should I say the demon came in front of itachi.  
_

_The punch connected with linas face sending her back in to a wall. She slid down unconscious._

_Naruto ran to her kneeling beside her. " Lina……?Sorry are you ok? Lina?"_

_Linas eyes opened revealing red jewels gleaming with blood thirst. She extended her claws and hit naruto in the eye._

" _Ahhh!" naruto screamed in pain. There were three slits bleeding making a river of blood._

" _Poor poor naruto, Linas gone! She will never come back and you can not kill me in her body!" the mink demon shouted._

_Naruto was crying making his last decision. He didn't want lina to work for the akatsuki and kill many people with her innocent hands. He only had one choice, he was going to use a new justu he learned from jiraiya, the rasengan._

_Naruto wiped the tears off his eyes and he slowly molded charka in to his hands. A sphere of charka started to form. He whispered rasengan as he drove it into the unsuspecting mink._

_The sphere connected with linas stomach, it was a direct hit. Lina went back into the stone wall once again crashing._

_Linas eyes widened slowly turning from red to brown. Naruto ran by her side._

"_Naruto onii chan?" lina questioned coughing blood._

" _I'm sorry Lina,sorry, sorry.." naruto sobbed cradling her small form._

" _Naruto onii chan I tried to get back to my self but the mean mink didn't let me……….I watched as my own hands were trying to kill you!" Lina sobbed big drops of tears falling from her innocent brown eyes._

"_I didn't want to kill you onii chan………I didn't…" lina said still crying._

" _Lina I'm sorry……I didn't want to kill you but I had no choice…" naruto spoke with quivering lips._

" _Onii chan its ok, really, please don't cry….." lina held out her small hand touching narutos cut. " Sorry onii chan does it hurt?" by now lina wasn't feeling any pain she was numb._

" _No lina I'm fine.." naruto said wiping his tears out of his eyes. Lina smiled and she closed her eyes fading into death._

_Naruto laid her body softly on the ground sniffling. He looked toward Itachi who was smirking at the whole display._

" _Itachi you will pay for what you did to her……" naruto growled. _

" _Naruto kun you are wrong, what happened to lina is your fault." Itachi said still smirking._

" _What? its all your fault!" naruto screamed._

" _Naruto kun, don't forget, YOU LEFT HER ALONE." Itachi spoke emphasizing the last part as he left in a swirl of leaves a little disappointed that he couldn't get the mink demon._

_Itachis last sentence lingered in narutos mind. It was his fault, it was his fault lina died, he killed lina not itachi._

Umm sorry the story is going really fast, i really want to slow it down but its kinda hard. Sorry please dont kill me >. . Until next time bye.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Umm I'm trying to get kyuubi into the story more but its difficult.So shes not in this chapter.

Kakashi, sakura, and sasuke found a campsite near konoha to attend narutos wounds. Along the trip there, Naruto was moaning in his sleep calling out linas name, sobs escaping his mouth.

" Sasuke can you take off narutos shirt so I can see his wound?" kakashi asked the uchiha.

"Hn" sasuke answered taking narutos shirt off gingerly since the blood was stuck on the wound.

Sakura gasped. On narutos body there were numerous scars, some new and old. On his perfect tanned skin there were jagged lines, some crossing to make an x.

Sasuke stared in amazement at how much scars naruto had. " Dobe……" sasuke breathed out.(A/N: he has scars since mizuki used poisoned weapons knowing that a normal wound would be healed by the kyuubi)

Kakashi took a look at the wound.Kakashi grimaced as he noticed that itachi used a poisoned kunai so narutos wound wont heal that quickly. He quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it with bandage.

Naruto laid near the fire they made lying on his shirt, a look of pain on his face. He suddenly shoot up screaming " Linaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sasuke and sakura jumped at the voice of the blonde. Naruto was staring at his hands that were once covered in linas blood with a blank expression.

"Naruto are you ok?" sakura asked in a quivering voice.

" Lina……." Naruto breathed out her name his eyes blurring with unshed tears. The three just sat there looking at the sad blondes face with awe. In narutos eyes the pain and grief was evident.

In narutos mind linas face smiling was floating then quickly turning into her sad smile he saw last covered with blood.

" I'm fine sakura san, sorry for stopping you sasuke san but…………" narutos fist clenched blood dripping. " Itachi is one person I must kill."

"Forget about it dobe, itachi is my revenge not yours." Sasuke groweled back.

" Sasuke san, I'm sorry but I must avenge her death…" naruto answered back quietly.

" Whos death?" kakashi questioned.

Naruto was silent for a while thinking if he can tell them. Then he spoke " Lina" he said.

" Whos lina?" the three questioned in unison.

" Lina was my sister, we are not blood related , she was only a child when…..when i….killed her." Naruto buried his face in his hands.

"You killed her?" sasuke questioned. " What does itachi have to do with this?" sasuke questioned with a confused face.

Naruto sighed and he went into story of his horrid past. The three listened intently.

A/N: Don't kill me! I know its short and had no point what so ever but I just wanted to write this one part! It was stuck in my head the whole day! Sorrrrrry! T-T


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: gahhh! I am so sooooooooorry! This story turned out screwed up…..sigh I am very sorry.

' _Itachi has taken away so many innocent lives, and in the process the ones left behind were hurt as well…'_ sasuke gripped his left arm staring at the floor. _'It's my fault naruto suffered the same pain of loosing someone he held dear, because I'm not strong enough to beat my brother.'_

Sasuke's lips quivered as he whispered to naruto "I'm sorry." And he just sat back down avoiding the eyes of his comrades, it was just too painful.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the young uchiha actually apologizing to somebody. _'He's thinking it's his responsibility that this all happened sigh I guess I should talk to him later……' _kakashi thought as he stared at the fire.

" Naruto, I'm sorry…..I never knew." Sakura said as tears rimmed her eyes.

Naruto gave a sad smile towards his female comrade. The light from the fire reflected in his cerulean eyes as he spoke. "Don't be sorry sakura san…it is my fault after all that….she died."

"No! It's not!" the kunoichi suddenly exploded. "Why do you and sasuke kun keep blaming your selves for something you guys had no control of!" sakura looked up to meet the surprising gazes of kakashi and naruto.

" Sakura you will never understand!" sasuke shouted back at her loosing his cool exterior.

" NO you guys are the ones that do not understand! Do you think lina chan and your parents would be happy if you guys blamed your selves for their death?" the pink haired kunoichi had a good point for the first time which surprised kakashi.

Naruto and sasuke looked down at the floor trying not to meet the enraged kunoichi's eyes.

Sakura just looked at the defeated two and sighed as she sat down and whispered. " why can't you guys see..?"

The fire burned on as the teammates took turns watching out for enemies.

Back in konoha:

"well we're back…" kakashi said as he shielded his eye from the sun light.

The three genin sighed as they all headed to the hokage's tower.

At hokage's tower:

"so your mission was interrupted by Uchiha Itachi?" the hokage asked as he took a breath from his pipe.

"Yes." Kakashi said to the hokage as he bowed in respect.

" sigh things are going to get complicated I see…" the hokage said as he blew out smoke.

The other three just stayed silent in the background.

"_NO you guys are the ones that do not understand! Do you think lina chan and your parents would be happy if you guys blamed your selves for their death?"_

The uchiha and naruto was thinking about what sakura said to them at the camp ground.

'_Was I wrong for blaming my self? Am I really hurting my parents by blaming my self?' _sasuke thought as he tuned out of the hokage's and kakashi's conversation.

' _am I hurting you lina by blaming my self for your death? Is that why you frowned at me in my dreams?' _naruto thought as he stared at this shaking hands.

Sakura just stared at the two concerned; there was something wrong with the two since the mission.

Later words the group divided and went home. But naruto was stopped by sasuke grabbing his shoulder.

" Yes? Sasuke san?" naruto said as he looked over his shoulder at sasuke.

" I..need to ask you something.." sasuke said in a very un sasuke like manner.

"Yes?" naruto turned around now fully paying attention to the uchiha's weird behavior.

"Can we talk some where else?" sasuke asked the blonde looking down at the ground.

" My house is only one block away, lets talk there." Naruto said as sasuke followed him still staring at the ground thinking.

Naruto's house:

Naruto exited the kithen holding two tea cups, and handed one to the uchiha as he sat down on the couch.

Sasuke took the warm tea as he looked at naruto and asked.

" Were we wrong for blaming our selves for their death's?"

A/N: Um ok I am really disappointed with this story, because I left out so many things and there are just too many care less mistakes. And also this was originally kyunaru but I am not sure on this pairing since it is hard to make kyuubi appear with out raising suspicion of the other characters. So I am very sorry for the late updates.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you all for the encouraging reviews! I tried putting kyuubi into this chapter…..really ooc sry.

"_Were we wrong for blaming our selves for their deaths?"_

Naruto lay in his bead thinking about what sasuke asked him before. _'was I wrong this whole time?' _naruto turned over on his side clutching his head in his arms.

'**naruto….' **Kyuubi watched the young blonde through out the night watching him suffer the same dream of lina frowning at him over and over again.

The blonde awoke the next day with kyuubi in her human form hugging his waist. He turned around and watched his friend sleep soundly. The blonde smiled sadly as he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

" sigh kyuubi what should I do? Lina wont smile for me anymore……she….she's always frowning." Naruto let his tears fall landing on kyuubi's sleeping face.

Kyuubi stirred from her sleep and looked up, seeing the crying face of naruto right above hers. She cupped naruto's cheek and whispered "Naruto….why are you crying?"

Naruto looked down at the floor of his room, not meeting the kyuubi's eyes.

"I'm afraid…..kyuubi I'm afraid that what I built my life around…revenge…was wrong the whole time!" naruto raised his voice looking directly into kyuubi's eyes.

"naru-chan…." Kyuubi reached up kissing naruto on the lips. "don't cry please?" kyuubi asked parting lips with naruto.

Naruto froze at the sudden touch of silky lips, he touched his lips and blushed.

Kyuubi smiled and disappeared back into naruto. Naruto just smiled and got ready for his meeting with his team at 7, he would think about now, not the past.

Meeting place at the bridge:

Sasuke was leaned against the bridge thinking about what he asked naruto last night. '_sigh I shouldn't think about this right now…I should think about training'_ sasuke sighed as he saw his pink haired teammate coming.

"Good morning sasuke kun." Sakura smiled and leaned against the railing of the bridge next to sasuke.

Sasuke said good morning to her which surprised the girl. _'sasuke kun just said good morning to me..'_

Then naruto appeared at the bridge still smiling from the kiss. " hey guys.." naruto said as he leaned against the railing next to sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at the blonde, curious why he was smiling and was that a blush?

Kakashi arrived hours later and the team greeted him with a glare.

Training grounds:

" Okay I guess we should work on charka controlling.." kakashi said as he scratched his head. "tree climbing it is!" his eyes turned to crescents.

"umm..kakashi sensei how is tree climbing going to help us with charka control?" sakura asked the jounin sweat dropping.

Kakashi smiled as he said "observe." He started walking up the nearest tree which was right next to him.

Sasuke and sakura's eyes bugged out as their teacher walked up and down the tree without using any hands.

"begin your training!" kakashi said as he sat under a tree reading his favorite book.

Sasuke and sakura started getting to work but naruto just stood their.

"naruto did you do this training with jiraiya sama already?" kakshi asked the blonde,

"um yes kakashi san, should I do something else?" naruto asked his teacher looking up.

"hmm I guess you could rest for today, since you did a lot at the mission." Kakashi said as he went back to his tree reading.

Naruto sat under a tree talking to kyuubi for a few minutes then he fell asleep under the tree.

"_onii chan!"_

Naruto's eyes shot open as he panted and looked around, he saw the worried looks of his teammates. It seems that their training ended early because sakura sprained her ankle falling from the tree.

"you ok naruto?" sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of naruto's face.

Naruto asked in a quivering voice "what day is today?"

"dobe its april 16th ……why?" sasuke asked looking at his teammates face.

Naruto sighed as he put his right hand over his eyes and smiled sadly. Today was the day lina died, he was too caught up in thinking of avenging her death that he had forgotten. _'sorry lina'_

Naruto smiled as he said "kakashi sensei can I take 2 days off?"

"why?" kakashi asked as stared at his subordinate.

"I want to go to this village hidden in the shadows, to go pay respects to my little sister."

"lina chan?" sakura asked the blonde and he nodded sadly. "yeah"

"Why don't we go with you?" kakashi smiled as he helped the blonde up.

At this point naruto and his teammates did not know what trouble awaits them at the village hidden in the shadows.

Village of the hidden shadows:

" Naruto onii chan…." A girl with brown eyes smirked.

TBC

A/N: Yepp cliffie sry but I will update real soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: wow thank you for all your reviews and sorry if this chapter is a little short.

"We should be there soon…" naruto said as he sped past many tree branches. "we're here!" naruto said as he arrived at a small village. He turned around smiling the most brightest of smiles.

"Wow I was expecting a bigger village…" sakura said as they started walking into the village.

The village was indeed small but all the villagers knew each other like they were family so the whole village got along.

"naruto? Is that you?" a lady called from grocery stand. She had purple long wavy hair and she had a pleasant smile on her face.

Naruto swiveled around hearing the voice and he smiled. "Hana-san!"

"Good to see you naruto! How have you been? I heard about what happened to lina chan. Are you ok?" hana asked naruto with a worried face.

Naruto smiled a sad smile as he said he was ok to his friend.

--

"so…naruto I see you have many friends here." Kakashi said to naruto as they walked to the house naruto and lina used to live in.

"well here we are…" naruto breathed in the scent of the place frowning. He smelled something cooking in the house.

"What's with the frown dobe?" sasuke questioned seeing his friend scrunch up his nose and enter the house. Kakashi, sasuke, and sakura followed him in.

A figure suddenly jumped out of the kitchen tackling naruto to the floor.

"what!" naruto shouted as he was pummled to the floor by the certain figure.

" Naruto onii chan!" big brown eyes greeted naruto.

"Lina?" naruto questioned the girl in front of him, his eyes disbelieving what he was seeing right now.

Lina now much older was on top of him giggling.

"naruto I thought you said lina chan was dead?" sakura asked naruto pointing at the girl on top of him.

"I did and she is…" naruto pushed the girl off of him rather violently. The girl fell and whimpered looking up at naruto.

"naruto onii chan whats wrong? It's me lina!" the girl once again rose to hug her brother but he jumped back away from her touch.

"what do you think this is! A joke! How dare you make your self look like lina and approach me!" naruto shouted loosing his temper for the first time.

The group was more than surprised to see their normally quiet teammate shout and get mad like he is right now.

"naruto onii chan you are wrong, its me, your little sister…" lina touched narutos trembling arm. "please trust me…" their eyes met, brown meeting cerulean.

"itachi put a genjustu on you with his mangekyou sharingan, he showed you my death by your hands." Lina said as she stepped closer to naruto. "trust me.." lina breathed out she took another step and hugged naruto.

" No! then why doesn't hana san know that you are alive? Huh!" naruto questioned as he pulled away from the hug.

" silly onii chan I wanted to tell the village that I was alive but I thought that they wont believe me." Lina said as she took a seat on the couch.

The team looked surprised at the display in front of them.

"Naruto onii chan it all makes sense, itachi made a genjustu to look like you killed me so you would try to avenge me and always seek him." Lina spoke trying to calm the blonde down.

"lina? But…but you died! I remember!." Naruto shouted still unsure.

"naruto onii chan I'm alive! Please trust me" lina said as she started humming a tune. "see it's me, remember this tune we used to hum?" lina said as she hummed the tune again.

" that tune…lina?" naurto said as his trembling hand touched her cheek. "it cant be….can it?"

" yeah naruto onii chan, glad you finally trust me." Lina smiled as she held naruto's hand in hers.

Naruto held his tears in as he let go of her hand and hugged her. " sorry for doubting you lina, it's just so hard to believe you're alive after all these years of thinking I killed you."

" naruto onii chan its ok!" lina said as she hugged back naruto but kyuubi saw her smirk, a dark smirk.

A/N: dun dun dunnnnn! Is this little girl really lina! Wait and see! Until next time bye!


End file.
